With conventional mobile devices, the maximum total RF power emissions may be fixed at manufacture by the device class. In commercial mobile networks for example, the total allowed RF power may often be set at about 23 dBm (200 mW). This limit may be determined by a number of factors, including the capability of RF components and batteries, but the maximum may ultimately be set by the acceptable limits for exposure in the worst case operating situations.
Having a fixed or static maximum total RF power limit for mobile devices may lead to inefficient and limited operation. For instance, communication range, data throughput, multi-radio operation, bandwidth usage, and/or other performance capabilities of a mobile device may suffer. The present embodiments, inter alia, may overcome these and other deficiencies.